Oneshort (LemonYuri)
by yuediangelo
Summary: Fora tudo inesperado e ainda sim maravilhoso.


**Titulo: **Oneshort (Lemon/Yuri)

**Declaração: **fic com personagens originais mais não me pertencem e sim a uma autora que vai pelo nome e Hunny Bear no fanfiction net (será explicado na nota da autora a seguir)

**Advertência: **Lemon, Yuri, Hermafrodita

**Emparelhamento: **Mel/ Nian.

**Resumo: **Fora tudo inesperado e ainda sim maravilhoso.

**N/A: **essa fic não me pertence,porem, eu tive a permissão da autora para posta-la que ela não teria mais utilidade para autora ela, uma autora surpreendente que tem me deu a honra de postar varias de suas fics, seu nome é Hunny Bear como mencionei anteriormente.

oOo

Já fazia três meses que Mel fora morar na sua cidade depois de sair de casa e ainda se lembrava do primeiro mês que foi na casa da loira levar um doce que sua mãe fizera.

oOo

**Flash back on**

oOo

"Minha mãe fez um bolo e mandou trazer"disse ainda na porta.

"Não precisava Nian" ela pegou o embrulho.

"Minha mãe te considera como uma filha" naquele momento a loira ficou séria.

"Considerar-me filha mesmo sem saber que tenho intenções com a filha dela...Que coisa estranha."

oOo

**Flash back off**

oOo

Depois daquele dia,começara a sentir algo pela loira que não a deixava mais em paz. Até em seus sonhos ela surgia lhe causando várias sensações,fazia três meses que ela estava passando por isso e agora resolvera tirar tudo à limpo.

Ela saiu do trabalho indo para o apartamento da loira,seu coração disparou contra o seu peito lembrando do olhar devorador da loira que virá algumas vezes sempre lhe dava medo. Resolveu entrar pela porta dos fundos,só que ouviu berros e quando ouviu direito percebeu que era o pai da loira tentando persuadi-lá à voltar para a casa.

"Eu tenho uma vida aqui agora, não vou deixar tudo!" Disse ela.

"Pense um pouco na sua mãe!" Bravejou o mais velho.

"Já passei muito tempo pensando nos outro a e não para mim!" Ouviu-se passos e uma porta abrindo "Agora vá embora!" Nian ouviu o pai da loira sair e a porta ser trancada "Sei que você está ai!"

Naquele momento a morena foi para sala vendo a loira sentada no enorme sofá cor de carne, por impulso sem pensar sentou no colo da loira com uma perna em cada lado do corpo de mel a abraçando.

Só que a loira sentiu excitada com o ato da outra e viu aquele pescoço tão próximo que não evitou. Segurou a cintura da menor e avançou para aquele pescoço lambendo, mordendo, chupando, beijando tudo o que podia... Recebendo suspiro e gemidos da outra.

Arrancou as roupas dela a deixando nua, Nian viu novamente mente aquele olhar devorador e fechou os olhos, Mel a deitou no sofá para tirar suas roupas o que foi o percebido pela menor que tomou um choque. A loira era hermafrodita, havia um enorme membro pulsante ali pedindo para ser tocado e foi o que Nian fez, sentou a loira novamente no sofá e ficou de quatro abocanhando o membro o sugando com volúpia.

Novamente aquele olhar devorador estava ali, Mel ficou a acariciar o corpo nu da menor até que ala alcançou a parte íntima da morena acariciando ali, mas Nian parou sentindo o toque e ser puxada para o sofá novamente.

Mel se ajoelhou entre as pernas da morena, o que veio à seguir causou vários gemidos da menor que se segurou no braço do sofá. A loira sugava, lambia e penetrava a morena, com a língua junto com dois dedos preparando a sua pequena inocente para o que viria à seguir.

Nian percebeu que a loira se afastou e olhou para a Mel colocando a camisinha. Precaução, era a palavra certa para o seu ato, sentou puxando a morena para seu colo que entendeu imediatamente o que ela queria. Sentiu um pouco de dor, mas assim que o membro excitado de Mel entrou por completo se acostumou com a invasão para então, o prazer vir.

As cavalgadas começaram começaram lentas e depois se tornaram rápidas. Nian nunca sentira aquilo se sentia completa realmente amava a loira e queria passar o resto de seus dias com ela. Os gemidos preenchia o comodo, assim como o cheiro desprendia de suas peles e os corpos agora suados, Mel aproveitava para acariciar aqueles seios perfeitos de Nian.

Mel sentiu seu orgasmo vir e gemeu alto anunciando, mas Nian não parou atá que conseguiu o sonhado orgasmo dos deuses. Elas se olharam ofegantes e se beijaram.

"Nian eu.." Mel ia se explicar, mas a morena queria falar.

"Eu te amo, Mel!" Disse sem rodeios.

"Eu também te amo!" Sorriram "Namora comigo?"

"Sim!"

Assim, elas ficaram juntas para todo o sempre.

oOo

**Nota: **Mesmo que a fic não é minha eu gostaria de saber o que você achou dela! :)


End file.
